The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: In the Aftermath of the "War of the seven Blades" a young former knight of Hyrule must now find out about the Mystery of the Nine Catalysts of Hyrule and the the mystery of his own origins and history, watch this untold legend unfold. OC Fic some Cameos later on and AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Untold Legend

**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles.**

**A.N: Ok… so here is my first ever Fanfic that I wrote about a year back… My main Fic, Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles was based off this one, so it has the same characters; some were added later on so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, the series is owned by Nintendo! ~**

**Prologue**

"This is one of the many untold Legends of Hyrule…"

Hyrule… the country that lies underneath the eternal veil of night with only the stars illuminating the land with the Man made sun over the third country.

The ancient ones once said that the reincarnation of death was to appear late in Hryule's future.

But people did not believe the ancient legends and went on with their daily lives.

Until that day, a man approached the capitol of Hryule and that same evening all hell broke lose; there was fire in the eastern part of the Capitol people were getting killed left right and center, Survivors identified the creature as 'Death'

The Battle insured for the night, until Death was cornered at the Moonlight Bridge in the west part of the city.

But a young knight of Hyrule managed to defeat Death and seal it within a young boy, after the battle people did not hold any hate towards the child, but for the knight he died a slow death.

But After that day known as "The day of Death" People were suspicious that the third county had sent the man to kill the king and the royal family, the county that had stolen the sun was to blame and that sparked the great war. After Hryule's involvement with that war it was dubbed "The war of the seven blades".

This is the story of the aftermath of that war…

A New legend… starts here!

**A.N: Ok… so there was the legend that surrounds this story, this was from the original drafts back in 2010 lol it's about time I post this one, oh and about where the timeline that this story fits in, it is an AU From the Child and adult timelines and the Hyrule that is in this story is like The Amberground from TB and the setting is in a steampunk like world lol  
><strong>

**Please Review! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles**

**A.N: Ok here is Chapter 2: revised and edited from back then :D I really have to stop watching Zero Punctuation when I am writing… Meh XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, the series belongs to Nintendo! ~**

**Chapter 2**

It was just another day over the Land of Hyrule, the stars were hanging above the land lighting up everything in but even with the stars the sky was still a dull purple color, only the Man-made sun that hangs over the third country gives Hyrule a small light to live under.

But in the capitol of Hyrule, and the whole land this was normal living but many People try to cross the border to the third country to escape the industrial land of Hyrule, but they never come back.

**~The Capitol of Hyrule: Central Hyrule, Nocturne Drive~ **

A girl was walking down Nocturne Drive; many people were talking to her and wishing her a good day, "Why Hello, Princess!" A man in one of the venders said to the girl, she smiled and nodded to him.

"Good day, Harry… it's nice to see that you are doing well after leaving the knights, and call me Zelda... the whole Princess moniker is getting old…" Zelda said as she shook his hand, "Anyways… did you see Jessie around… you know him always causing trouble, I wonder how Connor is able to deal with him…?" She added while nodding.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Last time I saw him, he was sitting on his roof this morning looking at the airships leaving this morning… there you go" Harry said while pointed towards the brother's house, Zelda looked and thanked him and walked away.

Zelda knocked on the door and a boy opened it, "Huh… wha-… wadda need Zelda…?" The boy said he looked at Zelda but the weird part was that he was in his boxers, he then realized who he was talking to and he was shocked, "Ah Zelda what the hell are you doing here so early!" the boy shouted as he grabbed the blanket he found and covered his bottom half of his body.

Zelda sighed and covered her eyes and walked in, "I hope that Jessie is dressed… he is right Connor?" Zelda said as she looked around for him, Connor sighed and motioned her to follow him to the kitchen.

"Yeah… but I think he is still on the roof… daydreaming as usual, he knows that he will never be able to a Airship ticket to eastern Hyrule…" Connor said as he grabbed a shirt and sighed again, "None of us might ever get to travel on the Airships… but at least the trains still work!" he added while smiling at her, she grinned back and looked up when she heard noises above them.

"Yo Connor... who's here?" The voice said as he walked down the stairs, as the boy reached the stairs Zelda turned over and looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Jessie… it's nice to see that you came back from your trip…" Zelda said as she grinned at him, Jessie also smiled at her and grabbed the seat beside them both.

"So… what do ya need… Princess?" Jessie said as he grabbed a piece of toast that Connor put on the table, Zelda sighed afterwards and turned to him with a look of concern.

"Well… to be honest, I had to get away from Link… he was watching me again because my father said that I should be more careful…" Zelda said as she also grabbed a piece of toast and started to nibble on it.

Then she looked up with a look of annoyance, "I don't need a damn babysitter for all I care is that he can go look after my sister, I'm a freaking knight of Hyrule!" Zelda almost shouted, Jessie sighed and waved her down.

"Ok fine… so you want to get away from Link for a while… that's cool… but where are we going to go for the day?" Jessie replied while grabbing his second piece of toast, Zelda just looked at him and shook her head.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Zelda said as she punched his arm lightly while chuckling at him, "Anyways… I have found a job for our squad to do while Link is distracted… let's go to the Eastern forest just outside and find that monster that everyone was talking about!" She added while getting up and grabbing her sword from her bag.

**~About an hour Later~**

Jessie, Zelda and Connor were walking towards the forest that had the monster in it, but they had to be careful cause of the cliffs that were caused by the war.

As they neared the forest the group noticed that something was a bit off, "Weird… the atmosphere is darker here…" Connor said as he looked at one of the trees, but Jessie and Zelda looked at the door that was in one of the larger trees, Zelda touched it and it opened.

"H-hey… you two… look at this!" Zelda said as she poked her head into the door and motioned the two over there, Jessie and Connor both looked and Jessie grabbed his lamp and lit it up.

"Yo I think it does live in there… let's get going you two!" Jessie said as he ran into the doorway, into the darkness, Connor and Zelda looked shocked and they started to run after him.

"Oi Jessie come back!" Connor shouted as they managed to reach Jessie who found a chest in front of them, "Wow… where the hell did that come from…?" Both Connor and Zelda said.

But Jessie grinned at them and started to open the chest, "I call it because I found it first!" Jessie said as he opened it and found a Slingshot. "Nice… I found a new one!" Jessie added while holding the item above his head.

**(QUE Item get from Ocarina of time!) **

Zelda chuckled at Jessie as she walked past him and noticed another door, "Wait… you two hear that?" she said as she grabbed her Sword, Jessie and Connor also grabbed their weapons and got ready, then the monster they were hunting for burst through the wall.

"HOLY FUCKING HYRULE!" All three of them shouted as they ran before got squished by the monster's huge body, "Holy snap… fucking scatter you two!" Connor shouted at Jessie and Zelda, as they ran through different corridors nearby but Jessie's lead into a dead end.

"Aww shit!" Jessie said to himself as he saw the large Skulltula cornered Jessie, "ok… I got one shot…!" he added while putting away his sword and grabbing his newly found Slingshot, "Let's go fucker…!" Jessie said as he ran to it and started shooting it, but when he saw an opening he did a baseball slide under it and ran the way he came.

"I hope Zelda and Connor are ok…" he thought as he heard the monster starting to chase him again, however as both Zelda and Connor also ran out of their hiding places all three of them ran right at the cliffs.

"Oh Shit…" Zelda said as she and Jessie stopped right in front but Connor came out of one of the tunnels and tripped right into both Jessie and Zelda causing them fell over the ledge "AHHH!" they both shouted as they fell, but Jessie grabbed onto a root that was sticking out of the ground.

But Connor was still on the main ground when the monster appeared again, but this time an arrow came out of nowhere and struck the Skulltula in the eye, then a man appeared and stabbed the monster in the eye finishing it off, "You ok kid…" the man said as he turned to Connor.

"L-link… what the hell…" Connor stammered as he blinked for a bit and looked at Link, "Wait… Jessie and Zelda… they are over there!" he added while pointing at the ledge, Link looked over and sure enough there was Jessie and Zelda.

"Zelda Hold on!" Link shouted as he reached for both of them, Zelda scoffed a bit and reluctantly grabbed his hand, "Ok big guy your turn!" Link added while grabbing Jessie's arm and pulled him up.

After all three of them thanked Link for saving them, he looked at Zelda and sighed, "Ok… what were you doing out of the castle…?" Link said as he put his sword away, all Zelda did was stammer a bit before managing to spit out.

"Ok… what were doing was… WE WERE GONNA KILL THAT THING AND GET THE REWARD!" Zelda basically yelled out loud grabbing her sword and swinging it in the air, causing them all to cover their ears and duck, so Link chuckled and smiled at them a bit.

"That's a nice story… but I think it's about time we return to Central Hyrule…" Link replied while ushering the three of them out of the caves.

**~Central Hyrule: Hyrule Castle~**

All three of them were brought to the commandant's study back at the castle, the king of Hyrule was also there, "You three are really lucky that you were not killed… by that thing… but still you are very reckless…" Commandant Lloyd said as he got up from his desk and turned to look up the window.

"And you two endangered the princess… which is totally unacceptable! This should not go unpunished am I right my highness?" Lloyd said as he turned to the King, but all the he did was sigh and turn to the commandant.

"If it was not for Jessie… Zelda would've fell down the cliffs… and you can't punish a fifteen year old!" the king replied as he turned away from Lloyd "And Link was there… he also saved all three of them…" the king added.

Lloyd looked at the king like he was crazy, "But the boy almost got Princess Zelda killed… and you want him to walk away with out a punishment!" The Commandant said as he pointed at Jessie and Connor, but Zelda had enough.

"Silence commandant! I talked them into going with me because they have enough battle experience to fight Gohma!" Zelda said as she pointed back at Lloyd, "They always were with me in case I went somewhere…!" she added.

The king smiled and chuckled, "See… I told you before… Jessie and Connor can protect the princess… so you should lay off the twins… now if you mind I must retire to my study" The king said as he walked away from the Commandant's desk and out the door, but Lloyd sighed and sat back down.

"Link… take these three and leave…" Lloyd said as he started to do some paperwork, so Link pushed all three of them out the door.

When they were walking down the hallway of the castle, Link smiled at the three of them, "Commandant Lloyd seems like an ass… but he is a nice guy…" Link said as they entered the courtyard of the castle and sat at one of the benches, but Zelda was not listening to him, she noticed her sisters and decided to go see them quickly.

After Zelda left, Link turned to Jessie and grinned at him, "If you want to really protect the Princess… then you should polish up on your sword fighting skills…" but all that Jessie did was grunt and turn away from him.

"Yeah… I guess so… but I'm pretty good for a fighter…" Jessie said as he looked at his sword and sighed, but Link smirked and grinned at Jessie.

"More like you have to lose some weight…" Link chuckled as he slapped Jessie's arm and smirked, but in retaliation Jessie punched Link's arm pretty hard, "Ouch… that hurt…" Link said while laughing, Jessie could not help but laugh as well.

"Well… I guess I should get going huh…" Jessie said as he got up, but Link stopped him and handed him a piece of paper and nodded at him, "What the hell is this for…?" Jessie added as he looked at the note, he looked closely and saw the words 'Death mountain'.

"D-Death… mountain…? WHOOT!" Jessie said as he looked up at Link, but Link nodded at him and sighed.

"Go to Kakariko Village and find some info on why people are disappearing near the borders of Hyrule…" Link said as he nodded at Jessie, but Jessie also nodded back and turned to walk away with Zelda and Connor, as they walked away a shadow cam up from behind Link.

"So you got them to go to the Village… then that means our plans are in affect…" the shadow said as he talked to Link, but Link nodded in agreement and grinned darkly.

"The little idiot won't know what hit him… let's begin the operation…" Link said as his eyes turned yellow and smirked.

**A.N: OMG… did Link turn evil? And will his and the shadows plan work the only way to find out is to read on! So about what Jessie looks like… if you see my profile picture on my page that's what Jessie looks like, as for Connor he looks like Spada from Tales of Innocence, and Zelda looks like the one from Skyward Sword :D and the hyrule in this story is very Steampunk XD **

**Please Review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles.**

**A.N: not it is Chapter 3, edited and revised from the original… lol I was still thinking about changing the title to, The Legend of Zelda: The New Generation… but meh, thanks Maya-chan for a weird title :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the series belong to Nintendo, but I own the OCs! ~**

Chapter 3: Death Mountain.

As Jessie was walking away from the castle to meet up with Zelda, Connor and Lucas to go to Death Mountain and find info about the missing people, he stopped at the market to grab some supplies.

In all the items costed only about 50 rupees, after leaving the market he found himself walking over one of the bridges in Central Hyrule, towards the eastern gate as he passed the rebuilt Moonlight bridge he stopped and looked at it for a bit, "So many knights and people…" Jessie whispered to himself as he kept walking.

As he reached the eastern gate he found the carriage that would take people to Kakariko Village on the foot of Death Mountain, when the carriage did reach the village, Jessie got out with a couple other people and entered the town, when he was walking looking out for Zelda and the others he decided to give up and go up the mountain himself however halfway up the trail he heard a voice calling out to him, "Jessie wait up dude!"

Jessie turned around and noticed that Lucas and Zelda were running to catch up with him, "Yo guys! Nice to see you two here!" Jessie said as he chuckled at them, but all that Lucas did was sigh and shot an annoyed look at Jessie, "And let me guess… you were fucking around again…" he added while chuckling at the two of them, but Zelda sighed and continued to walk away from the laughing Jessie.

When the three of them managed to reach Goron city near the summit of the mountain, one of the Goron's greeted the three of them and brought them to the Patriarch's room, "So… what is three kids doin' up in Death mountain…?" the Patriarch said as he sized up the three of them, Lucas looked really annoyed still, so Jessie nodded at him and started to speak.

"Well… the reason that we are here is to find out about the missing people that went t-to… the country that has the sun…" Jessie said while having a determined tone, the Patriarch looked at them and turned away from them and sighed.

"Why would you want to find them… you should try looking for the Seven Weapons from the war instead… Leave the Missing people to us, it is on our land after all." The Patriarch said while turning back to the three of them.

"But… the Seven weapons…they have gone missing no one know where they have gone…" Jessie said as he glanced over at the leader, all he did was smile at the three of them.

"Hey at least it's a better quest to find them than the other one… Leave it to that Link guy to find the people…" he said while nodded to Jessie, and Jessie was nodding in agreement.

However after reading the note he glanced up the Goron, "But… where do we get some clues regarding these weapons…?" Jessie said as he gave a confused look to the Goron leader, all he did was walk up to Jessie and whisper in his ear.

"Rumor has it that one of them is in the Mines to the south of here… that's what I was told by the elders…" he said as he grinned at Jessie, all that Jessie did was grin back at the leader and he walked away with Zelda and Lucas, after they left the leader smiled to himself and thought, _'He is really like that one knight… Lucas Belforma…' _he thought as he looked at Jessie walking away with the others.

**~A half hour later~**

As all three of them reached the southern mines near Kakariko village, they entered and noticed that someone was across from them, Zelda pointed out that it was Link again, "Aw fuck… its Link… hide me Jessie!" Zelda said as she hid behind the larger boy, Jessie sighed and walked away from her and reached where Link was.

"Sup Link…?" Jessie said as he reached link and grinned at him, Link snapped out of his look and glanced at the others standing there.

"Oh… what are you three doing here… and Zelda your father will be worried about you!" Link said as he looked a Zelda standing behind Jessie, but all that she did was scoff and looked away from him.

She then walked out behind Jessie and turned to Jessie ignoring Link, "Jessie… it's time we go look for that treasure… right freaking NOW!" she said while grabbing the large boy's hand and grabbing Lucas' arm too, but Link blocked the way and looked at Zelda.

"What treasure… this seems interesting…" Link said as he looked at Zelda and the others, but Zelda merely charged by him, "But even if you don't tell me… I will have to follow you to protect you…" he added and that was it, Zelda snapped and turned around and yelled at him.

"For you freaking information… we are looking for one of the seven weapons of Hyrule!" She shouted at Link, this caused Jessie and Lucas to faceplam at Zelda and sigh, "What… aw shit…" Zelda added while she hit her head on the hilt of her sword.

In the back of Link's mind he chuckled darkly at what Zelda said _'The Seven Weapons of Hyrule… perfect…!' _Link thought as he walked by the three of them and entered the next door, later on as Jessie and the others were walking after finding a map and compass to help them Lucas and Jessie were talking.

"One Thing I remember from the Knights is Hisca and Chaslte's sizes... they were the same height like me and Connor..." Jessie said looking at Lucas.

"How do I put it…? I must admit it also confused me too… Hisca and Chastle's sizes are...you know…" Lucas replied as Link opened the door, but Zelda chuckled and pushed the two of them in the door, when they got in they saw that the room was a round room that had nothing in it.

"What the hell… what a gyp there's nothing here!" Jessie said as he walked away from the group, but Link noticed something was off then he heard a loud rumbling, she he ran towards Jessie shouting.

"Kid watch out!" Link shouted as he tackled Jessie out of the way from the large monster that fell in front of them, Link waved away the dust a bit with his hand and he saw the really big monster in front of them, Jessie on the other hand saw that Link was on top of him so he pushed him off fast and got up.

"Hey… thanks…" Jessie said as he grabbed his sword and got ready to fight, Link and the others did the same thing as they all charged towards the monster, "Let's do it guys!" Jessie shouted as they all made stabs at the monster's legs, but nothing seemed to work all their blades were deflected from it.

"Shit… fuckers got tough skin…" Lucas said as he tried to slice it again but he was sent flying back, as he got up again he noticed that there was a weak spot on the head, "Jessie… use your slingshot to shoot in the eyes and knock it down with your weight, but all that Jessie did was glare as Lucas when he said 'weight'.

"Ok I get I'm a bit plump…! Wait… ah now I get it!" Jessie said as he grabbed his slingshot and loaded it with a rock from the near by rubble, "A'ight! Let's play asshole!" Jessie said as he shot the two rocks at the monster's eyes, they hit right on target and it was stumbling around for a while.

"Yo guys… help me out here!" Jessie said as Charged the monster with his shoulder and it fell down, all three of them stabbed the weak spot and it groaned out in pain and exploded in a large black dust cloud, after the dust went away a large chest appeared in front of Zelda, she gasped a bit and hesitated a bit before opening it, after she did open it she pulled out a golden bow with a quiver.

"No… way… its Naryu's Bow… one of the seven weapons…" Zelda said as she inspected the arrows, Jessie also looked at it and grinned at Zelda, Lucas did so also, but Link was smirking darkly and was thinking up a plan to steal the bow.

After finding their way out of the Mines they were greeted by the Goron leader as he smiled at the three of them, "You found the Bow… now you should go to Zora's river to find Din's spear…!" he said while smiling at the four of them.

After saying good bye to the Gorons the party made their way to Zora's river, But Link was looking at the Bow on Zelda's back and grinning darkly at the ground, _'These fools… they are leading me straight to the seven weapons… perfect…!" _Link thought as they walked along Hyrule field.

**A.N: Ok there is chapter 3! Is Link gonna kill Zelda to get the bow… or will he wait to get all seven weapons… but who is he working for? If you see my Avatar… that's what Jessie looks like… as for Lucas… he looks like Zazie from Tegami Bachi XD **

**Please Review~ !**


End file.
